Mon sexy prof
by Ace921
Summary: REECRITE. Luffy est amoureux de son professeur principale, est-ce que son professeur l'aimera malgré la différence d'age?Corriger
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :Ace921.

Déclaration :Les persos appartiennent à Eechiro Oda.

Couple :Ace x Luffy.

**Mon sexy prof**.

J'approchais de mon collège,encore une journée de cour j'en peut plus, en plus j'avais physique en première heure. Le prof est trop laid, en il a un vieux nom M. Latache, il n'était pas comme mon prof principal qui est aussi mon prof de français. Mon prof était trop mignon, ses tâches de rousseurs lui allait tellement bien.

« -Luffy ! Tu m'écoute, je suppose que non tu pense à M. Portgas ,me dit Sanji.

Sanji était mon meilleur ami, et ce depuis la maternelle, il était le seul au courant de l'amour, que je portais à notre prof de français, M. Portgas.

-Oui, je pensais à lui,désolé, lui dis-je en baisant les yeux.

-C'est pas grave, c'est ça l'amour. »

Nous arrivions, dans l'enceinte du collège pile au moment où la cloche sonna, on se rangea devant la salle de physique. On attendait dans le froid, quand un surveillant vient, nous dire que le cour de physique était remplacé par un cour de français.

Donc toute la classe se dirigea dans la classe de français,le prof nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. J'étais tellement heureux, j'allais le regarder pendant 3 longues heures, car nous avions français, vie de classe et le cour en plus.

Sanji et moi étions, tout au fond de la classe, comme ça nous pouvions parler tranquillement.

« -Dis Luffy, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi t'aimer ?

-Ben parce qu'il est très gentil, drôle, adorable, beau bref le mec parfait quoi.

-T'es adorable quand tu parles de lui. »

Je lui souris, nous passâmes à l'heure de vie de classe, nous nous préparions pour savoir, qui seraient délégués. Personnellement je rêvais de devenir délégué pour l'impressionner . Le prof demanda qui se présentait, je levai la main.

« -Luffy, tu veux être délégué?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Et qui est ton suppléant?

-Sanji. »

Il nota ce que je lui dit, il redemanda si quelqu'un voulait être délégué, personne répondit.

« -Eh ben, il n'y a que Luffy qui veut être délégué, alors il n'y aura pas d'élection, Luffy, tu es élu, félicitation.

-Merci, monsieur. » Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux, je devais être en train de rougir, alors je baissai la tête.

La cloche sonna, pour annoncer la récréation, j'allais sortir avec Sanji quand le prof m'appela.

« -Luffy, est-ce-que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as de mauvaise note sauf dans ma matière, ça me flatte beaucoup mais il faut que tu travailles.

-Excusais-moi, monsieur. »

Je détestais, quand il me réprimandait de cette manière, mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais plus attentif dans son cour que dans celui des autres.

« -Bon promet moi de remonter tes notes, et tu aura une surprise. »

Il me disait ça en se rapprochant de mon visage, et m'embrassa à la commissure de la lèvre. J'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« -Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, aller file. »

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, Sanji m'attendait devant la porte.

« -Alors tu t'es fait engueuler ?

-Un peu mais c'est pas important, le prof m'a embrasser à la commissure de mes lèvres. »

Sanji était choqué par mes paroles, mais je m'en fichait totalement j'étais beaucoup trop content. Sanji me posa plein de question, mais j'étais sur mon nuage avec mon prof si sexy et attirant. La récréation se fini,toute la classe se rangea devant la salle et je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Law me tendait un petit papier.

« -Tiens. »

Le prof nous fit rentrer, j'allais m'asseoir pour lire le papier, Sanji lisait par dessus mon épaule.

_Luffy,_

_Je ne peux plus taire les sentiments que j'ai pour toi,_

_Je t'aime_

_Est-ce-que tu ressens la même chose ?_

_Donne moi une réponse._

_Law. _

Je n'avais pas entendu le prof, il m'arracha la feuille des mains et l'a lu_. _Je pus voir qu'il lançait un regard noir à Law, si ses yeux seraient des fusils Law serait mort.

Le prof n'arrêta pas de l'interroger, sur des trucs trop dures malheureusement pour Law.

« -Luffy, viens me voir s'il te plaît. »

Le ton qu'il employait était froid, je m'exécutai toute de suite.

« -Oui, monsieur, il y a un problème ?

-Oui, dit-il en me montrant le petit papier, qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Luffy, pourquoi je ne comprend pas. Pas de petit papier dans cour. »

Il était entrain de me hurler dessus ,jamais il n'avait été comme ça avec moi. J'étais entrain de pleurer. Il le remarqua, il me prit alors tendrement dans ses bras.

« -Excuse-moi, Luffy chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

My god, j'avais bien entendu, il m'avait bien appelé ''Luffy chérie'', si il m'a appelé comme ça c'est qu'il m'aime. Il m'aime, mon prof chérie.

Il m'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne, j'allais m'évanouir s'il continuait.

« -Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Dis le moi, s'il te plaît ?

-Ben,hum, je sais pas. »

J'étais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. J'espérais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

« -Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis. »

Zut, il l'avait vu, s'il m'aimait, est-ce qu'on pourrais être ensemble ? Mais la réalité me revins en pleine figure. C'était un prof qui était majeur alors ça ne pouvait être possible. Je me détachai de ses bras et sortis le plus vite possible de la salle.

La journée passa rapidement, dans le bus Sanji n'arrêtait pas de me demander qu'est-ce-que j'avais mais je lui répondis pas. Je passai la soirée à penser à mon prof et à notre amour interdit. Je m'endormis en pensant à lui.

Aujourd'hui j'avais français, après ce qu'il c'était passer hier je ne voulais pas le voir, ni même lui parler. Alors je sécherais, c'est ce que je fis pendant deux semaine.

Deux semaine que je l'avais pas vu, et il me manquait terriblement. Là j'allais en anglais, j'avais la flemme dit aller pas que s'était ennuyant mais j'étais pas motivé. J'allais m'asseoir à ma place, on toqua à la porte donc du coup je me levai et regardai, qui avait frappé à la porte. Ben c'était monsieur Portgas.

« -Monsieur Strat, je peux t'emprunter Luffy, s'il te plaît.

-Oui bien sûr, Luffy vas-y. »

J'y allai avec contrainte, je fermais la porte en sortant.

« -Luffy, je peux savoir pourquoi pendant deux semaines tu n'as pas assisté à mes cours, alors que tu vas à tous les autres.

-Ben, je sais pas.

-Si tu sais, dis moi s'il te plaît. »

Il me faisait une moue trop mignon, celle auxquelles on ne peux pas résister avec les yeux du chat botté.

« -Monsieur,je...

-Ace, appelle-moi, s'il te plaît ?

-Mais vous êtes plus vieux que moi et je ne peux pas me permettre de telles choses.

-Luffy, j'ai seulement 20 ans, je suis pas si vieux que ça.

20 ans, jamais on pourra être ensemble. Nous deux c'est impossible, je sentis mes larmes couler. Il tendit sa main pour les essuyer, mais je le repoussais. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et rentra dans la classe. Le cour continua tranquillement mais je n'écoutais pas, je ne pensais qu'à mon amour impossible. Le cour d'anglais était le dernier de la matinée donc comme j'étais externe je rentrais chez moi. Quand je fus chez moi, j'allai tout de suite dans ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit. Je pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps. Je souffrais tellement.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur :Ace921.

Déclaration :Les persos appartiennent à Eechiro Oda.

Couple :Ace x Luffy.

Merci pour les commentaires de Miss-Plume- Blanche, shuzen et Poisson. Corrigé par Nanadu33980

**Mon sexy prof,chapitre 2.**

Je souffrais tellement, pourquoi avait-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de mon professeur ? Malgré la petite différence d'age, il était majeur et professeur qu'il plus est. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas tombé amoureux de Sanji ou de Law ? Je pourrais jamais avoir une histoire avec Ace.

J'étais encore étendue sur mon lit, je pris mon téléphone qui était dans ma poche et envoya un message à Sanji, lui disant que je ne me sentais pas bien,une excuse pour ne pas aller cours. J'avais encore trop mal au cœur pour retourner en cour. Il répondit en me demandant pourquoi j'allais sécher le cour, je ne lui répondit pas. J'étais fatigué, trop d'émotion, je m'endormis avec Ace dans la tête qui apparemment ne voulait pas partir. Bizarrement je ne fis pas de rêve, je me réveillai avec la tête lourde, je tournis la tête vers mon réveil 17h35, les cours étaient finit depuis 20 minutes. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner je l'attrapai pour regarder qui m'appeler. C'était un numéro inconnu, curieux je répondis :

« -Allô ?

-Luffy, c'est Law, ça va ? »

Law, comment avait-il fait pour avoir mon numéro et puis qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ? Je pris une voix un peu enroué.

« -Oui, un peu mieux que ce midi.

-Tant mieux, je t'es pris les devoirs je passe te les apporter ?

-Il faudrait mieux que tu les mettent dans la boîte aux lettres, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes ce que j'ai.

-Ah, d'accord. »

D'après l'intonation de sa voix il avait l'air déçue, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seul.

« -Merci. »

Je raccrochai aussitôt, avec l'excuse du fait que j'étais malade je n'irai pas au collège pendant trois jours,comme on était mardi j'aurais 5 jours de week-end.

**5 jours plus tard**

J'ai déprimé pendant cinq jours, je suis crevé. Je marchais jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus, je devais ressembler à un zombie. Je passais devant Sanji sans m'en apercevoir, il m'attrapa le poignet :

« -Eh ! Luffy, tu m'entend ?

-...

-Luffy !

-Hein, pourquoi du crie ?

-Si tu m'écoutais quand je te parle, j'aurai pas besoin de crier ? »

Je baisai la tête, étais-je si déprimé que je ne remarquais plus mon meilleur ami ?

Il me secoua légèrement pour me faire comprendre que je devais l'écouter :

« -Si t'es pas venue c'est à cause d'Ace ? » chuchote t-il.

Je hochai la tête, je sentis que des larmes remontaient je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus qui ne devait l'être déjà. Je sentis qu'il pris ma main, je le regardais avec incompréhension.

« -Le car est arrivé. »

Je montais dans le bus, je m'assis au milieu du bus je mis mon sac à côté de moi pour être seul mais Sanji le poussa et prit sa place.

« -Alors ?

-Il est trop vieux, enfin trop vieux il a que trois ans de plus que moi et il est prof. En gros totalement inaccessible, je retiens un sanglot, ça fait tellement mal de le savoir si proche mais en même temps si loin.

-Luffy, te laisse pas aller.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire,tu...tu crois que je devrais tourner la page ?

-Luffy tu ne dois pas abandonner, si tu l'aime tu ne dois pas lâcher, compris ?

-Oui. »

Sanji avait raison je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, je devais persévérer !

Pendant tous le trajet, nous montâmes des plans plus farfelu les uns que les autres, ce qui nous fit mourir de rire. J'en oubliais même mes 5 jours de profonde tristesse.

C'était en riant à gorge déployé que nous entrions en classe. Quand on s'arrêta enfin de rire, je me rendis conte que notre premier cour était avec Ace. Il était toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux ébène , ses adorables taches de rousseur et …

« -Luffy, arrête de le regarder, il va s'en rendre compte, chuchota Sanji à mon oreille. »

Il avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'aimais croisait son regard.

« -Luffy ?

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que Portgas me regarde, tu peux vérifier, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Je me tournais vers Ace qui fusiller du regard Sanji, ses yeux aurait été des pistole Sanji serait déjà mort.

« -Oui, il te regarde, avec un regard qui fait vraiment peur.

-Je crois que c'est parce que je t'ai chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Mais …

-Luffy ! Sanji ! Ce n'est parce que vous êtes délégués que vous devait parler. »

Nous baisions la tête et il continua son cour. Ce que sa vois m'avait manqué. Je notai ce qui était au tableau quand Sanji me posa un bout de papier sur la table. Je le lus :

_Je suis sûr qu'il est jaloux, il t'avait déjà fait un crise avec Law, non ?_

**Tu crois ?**

_Bien sûr, t'a bien vu comment il me regarde !_

**S'il est jaloux, ça veut peut être dire qu'il ressent des sentiments pour moi ?**

_Sûrement._

La cloche sonna, je rangeai mes affaires pour aller au prochain cour, Sanji faisait de même, je lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

« -Merci de m'aider comme tu le fais.

-De rien. »

On se dirigeait vers la sortis mais juste avant Ace m'interpella. Je me retournai pour le voir, son regard était chargé de tristesse et de jalousie.

-Luffy, je...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur :Ace921.

Déclaration :Les persos appartiennent à Eechiro Oda.

Couple :Ace x Luffy.

**Mon sexy prof,chapitre 3.**

« -Luffy, je...

-Oui, professeur.

-Tu ne dois faire de démonstration amoureuse dans ma classe, pour cela il y à la récréation.

-Excusez-moi. »

J'étais abattus, je croyais qu 'il allait me dire ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Mais ça aurait été trop beau. Je sortis de la classe en traînant des pieds. J'arrivai au bout du couloir, je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublie mon sac dans la classe, je rebroussai chemin. Quand j'arrivai devant la salle d'Ace,j'entendis deux voix : la voix sensuel d'Ace et celle de ma prof de math, Mlle Neko. Je regardai par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je pouvais voir la longue chevelure rousse. Je l'entendis roucouler :

« -Ace, tu devrais songé à te trouver quelqu'un, une personne qui te comprenne, qui ne veut que ton bonheur, qui prendra soin de toi. Bref une personne qui t'aimera.

-Nami, c'est ma vie ne t'en mêle pas.

-Mais Ace,tu vas finir vieux garçon.

-Et bien, c'est mon problème !

-Mais Ace, tu es si beau, si gentil. On pourrait se voir pour … »

J'en eu assez de regarder cette bimbo draguer MON Ace, je toquai à la porte et entrai.

« -Excusez moi j'ai oublié mon sac ici. »

Je me dirigeai vers le fond de la salle pour récupérer mon sac et repartis aussitôt non sans lancez un regard noir à ma chère prof de maths.

Comment Ace pouvait me faire ça, être hyper jaloux et après se laisser faire draguer par cette garce ! Mais ils ont le même age, elle est belle, intelligente. Alors que moi j'avais une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, je suis son élève. Elle avait tous pour lui plaire, je n'avais aucune chance.

La journée défilait sans que j'y fasse attention. Sanji essaya plusieurs fois de me sortir de ma torpeur, je lisais parfaitement la tristesse sur son visage.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, je ne pensai à rien. Ace se faisait draguer par ma prof de math et elle était si belle, qui pourrez lui résister. Ace aller tombé dans ses bras et elle allait l'avoir. Moi j'allais …

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche je le sortis avec lassitude. L'écran affiché un message de Sanji :

« Luffy ! Zorro et moi ont sort ensemble ! »

Je lui répondit :

« Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. »

Ça fait une bonne nouvelle dans cette fichue jour. Je me souviens du jour où ils se sont rencontrés.

_**Début du Flash back**_

Sanji courrait mais malgré mes avertissements, il ne ralentissait pas. Il finit par percuter quelqu'un :

« -Et regarde où tu vas ! Connard !

-C'est bon,calme toi. Me parle pas comme ça !

-Et tu vas te calmer, tafiole !

-Tu crois parlais à qui là ?! Salop ! »

J'essayais d'intervenir mais mes interventions étaient inutiles, ils m'ignoraient totalement. Ils allaient en venir aux mains quand je sentis qu'on me poussait sur le côté.

« - Et les mecs, calmez-vous. Vous avez pas que ça à faire. Kidd vient, faut qu'on y aille.

-Bouc... »

Sanji s'interrompit en voyant l'autre élève, il rougissait fortement,il aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir. Il baissa la tête et prit ma main pour nous éloigner des deux élèves.

** _Fin du__ flash back_**

Et après ça ils n'ont pas arrêtés de se chercher. Au moins l'un de nous deux seras au moins heureux. Rien que de penser que Ace pourrait sortir avec Mlle Neko. Comment pourrais-je conquérir Ace si cette sale rouquine tournait autour de lui comme un vautour.

Ace et sa stupide jalousie, qui m'a laissé penser qu'il m'aimait. Sans sa jalousie, ni mon amour pour lui peut-être que j'aurais pu aimer Law. Sa jalousie même malgré ça il allait être avec ma sale prof. Il était jaloux des garçons qui m'approchaient. Mais voilà c'était ça qu'il fallait que je fasse, le rendre plus jaloux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais utilisait quelqu'un pour ça, se serait horrible.

Je pensais à ça toute la nuit et tout le début de matinée. Les deux cour de la matinée était physique et S.V.T. Ce fut une libération quand la sonnerie retentit. Je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires mais le prof me retient pour un truc de délégué. Sanji ne m'avais pas attendu, il devait rejoindre Zorro. Je fus surpris de voir que c'était Law qui m'attendait. Je sortis de la classe avec lui, je vis Ace avec ma très cher prof, elle lui faisait les yeux doux et lui ne voyait rien. Sur une pulsion j'embrassai à pleine bouche Law qui ne mis pas longtemps à répondre au baiser. Je décollai ma bouche de la sienne et lançai un regard plein de défis à Ace. Son visage était décomposé, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'embrasse Law mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Je pris la main de Law et partit sans me retourner.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Ace921.

Déclaration : Les persos appartiennent à Eechiro Oda.

Couple : Ace x Luffy.

Merci pour les commentaires de poisson et Nanadu33890. Corrigé par Nanadu33890.

**Mon sexy prof, chapitre 4.**

_**Ellipse de deux mois**_

Cela faisait deux mois que j'avais embrassé Law et que nous « sortions » ensemble. Je ne ressentais rien pour Law. Ace était le seul que j'aimais. Ace s'acharnait sur Law en cours, se qui me prouvait encore une fois qu'il était jaloux. Law était doux, gentil, chaleureux je ne me méritais pas, il proposait souvent des sorties avec Sanji et Zorro. Pour une raison inconnue, Zorro refusait mais gentiment pour ne pas me faire de peine. À chaque regard qu'il lançait à Law, on pouvait lire toute la haine qu'il lui portais. Depuis quelque jours j'ai remarqué que le meilleur ami de Zorro, Eustass Kidd, me regardait avec beaucoup de haine. Alors que quand il posait son regard sur Law, on ne pouvait y lire que de là tendresse et beaucoup d'amour. Je pensais qu'Eustass aimait profondément Law, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il me haïssait tellement. Quand j'allais rompre avec Law, je pouvais être sûre qu'il allait me tuer, mais il fallait que je rompe. Pour ne plus faire de mal à Law comme ça il pourra se mettre avec Eustass, qui lui donnera tout l'amour qu'il mérite. Demain je lui dirais, je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, en tout les cas plus que je ne l'avait déjà.

_**Le lendemain**_

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Law dans un coin isolé de la cour, je sentais que ce moment allait être très pénible, pour lui comme pour moi. Je le vis arriver avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, s'il savait ce que j'allais lui dire. Law s'avança vers moi pour m'embraser mais je le repoussais doucement, il me regardait avec incompréhension. Ça allait être vraiment dure :

« - Law, il faut que je te parle.

-Bien sûr, de quoi ?

-Pour commencer sache que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais entre nous se n'est plus possible. L'unique raison de notre séparation est le fait que j'en aime un autre, je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est, j'en suis vraiment...

-Luffy,pourquoi tu me fais ça, je t'aime tellement...,il chuchotait tellement bas, s'il te plaît dis-moi qui est celui qui t'as volait à moi. »

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et son regard me suppliait de tout lui dire, de lui dire pourquoi.

« -Law, je ne peux rien te dire, je suis vraiment désolé, je …

-DIS LE MOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »

Il éclata en sanglots je voulut le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repoussa et partit en courant. Je voulus le rattraper mais une main m'attrapa l'épaule, je m'attendais à ce que ça soit Kidd mais ce fut le regard de Sanji que je croisai :

« - Tu as bien fait. »

Je soupirai, j'espérais que Law ne souffrait pas trop. Je vis Zorro avançait vers nous, Sanji engagea rapidement la parole :

« -Dans quel état est Eustass ?

-Il est en colère, il est allait réconforter Law. Luffy fait attention à Eustass, il est dans un colère noire depuis qu'il a vu Law pleurer.

-Eustass est amoureux de Law ?

-Oui, il a très mal vécu votre mise en couple, évite de te retrouver seul. Je fais le voir pour essayer de le calmer, à plus. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit rejoindre Eustass. Eustass devait avoir envie de me tuer pour avoir briser le cœur de Law. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir intacte, la cloche sonna signalant à ce qui avait cour à 1 heure d' allaient se ranger. Sanji et moi allâmes chercher nos sacs mais je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière. Je reçus un coup de poing dans ma joue, je tombai par terre. En me relevant je vis sans beaucoup de surprise le visage décomposé par colère de Kidd :

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça alors qu'il t'aimait. Sale enfoiré »

Je lui envoyai mon poing dans le ventre, il répliqua en me donnant un coup poing dans l'autre joue. Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur nous deux, j'avais le nez qui coule, de futurs bleu mais Kidd n'avait rien à m'envier. Sanji et Zorro essayèrent plusieurs fois de nous arrêter mais en vain. Ce fut la voix de Law qui nous stoppa net :

« -ARRETER ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre comme des gamins ! »

Il était rouge de colère, il allait en rajouter quand on le poussa doucement. Maintenant ce fut Ace qui allait nous passer un savon, son regard nous laisser clairement entendre que nous allions passer un sale moment.

« -Vous deux, suivez moi. » (ça va chier des bulles de savons de nanadu33890)

On le suivit jusqu'à ça classe, il nous fit entrer et referma la porte derrière nous.

« -Vous me décevez énormément surtout toi Luffy, comment en êtes vous arriver à en venir aux mains. Vraiment vous devriez avoir honte ! Kidd sortait toute suite je dois encore m'entretenir avec Luffy. »

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois, il me lança une regard tellement noir, que son regard me transperça, il partit en claquant la porte.

Il reprit d'une voix plus douce :

« - Luffy, pourquoi, pourquoi, ce n'est pas dans ton caractère de faire ce genre de chose. A cause de Law, c'est à cause de lui, j'étais sûre qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur toi...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Law était adorable avec moi et n'avait aucune mauvaise influence sur moi. Il ne me méritais pas c'est tout.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est Law qui ne te méritait pas. »

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, nous nous mîmes à hurler. Soudain ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes, elles étaient douces, chaudes. Je rêvais de ce moment depuis si longtemps, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches.

« -ACE ! »

Nous nous retournâmes vers la voix qui appartenait à Mlle Neko.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Ace921.

Déclaration : Les persos appartiennent à Eechiro Oda.

Couple : Ace x Luffy.

Merci pour vos commentaires. Corrigé par Nanadu33890.

**Mon sexy prof, chapitre 5.**

« -Nami, je veux... »

Il m'avait lâcher et c'était mis devant moi comme pour me défendre. Et cette sale garce en avait profiter pour ce jeter dans ses bras, Ace ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ni une ni deux je l'a repoussai et elle tomba par terre assez violemment.

« -Luffy, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me dit-il, il se tourna vers Nami. Ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Il venait de m'embrasser et il défendait la femme qui le draguer. Et cette garce en profitait, si elle pouvait enlever sa main de son bras.

« -Luffy, excuse toi TOUTE DE SUTE au près de Mlle Neko. »

Quoi ?! Maintenant il me demandait de m'excuser, non mais il n'avait pas la lumière à tout les étages. Comment osait-il d'abord l'aider, puis me demander de m'excuser ?!

« -Non, je ne m'excuserais pas auprès d'elle ! VOUS, espèce de garce, toujours à montrer vos décolletés à tous le monde...

-LUFFY ! Tu vas t'excuser maintenant, ce n'est pas discutable.

-Non, et puis vous, vous embrassez tous vos élèves ou je suis le premier. »

J'étais si en colère que je ne regrettai pas mes paroles. Je pouvais lire la tristesse sur le visage d'Ace, ce que j'avais dit lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de regarder le visage si triste de celui que j'aimais. Je sortis de la salle aussi vite que je pus, j'entendis Ace me dire de revenir mais je ne l'écoutais pas .

Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à courir, au bout d'un moment je percutai quelqu'un :

« Fais attention, mer... Luffy ? »

C'était ma veine aujourd'hui, j'avais percuté Law qui étais avec Kidd.

« -Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Luffy, ça n'a pas l'aire d'aller ?

-Si si ça va enfin ... »

Je m'arrêta brusquement en remarquant la main de Kidd sur la hanche de Law. Quand ces derniers remarquèrent que je fixai la mains de Kidd, Law devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kidd.

« Luffy, je... je » Law bégaya en se cachant dans le torse de Kidd, qui prit la parole à sa place.

« Law et moi allons sortir ensemble pendant un mois, pour voir si ça peut marcher entre nous. Luffy, je ne m'excuserais pas pour tout à l'heure. J'aime Law depuis si longtemps et quand je vous ai vu sortir ensemble, j'étais effondré. Je ne pouvais concevoir que MON Law puisse sortir avec un autre homme que moi. Quand vous avez rompu et que Law était en larmes je suis allé le réconforter, il t'aimait tellement fort. Je lui ai dit tous ce que je ressentais pour lui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait essayer de t'oublier. Je lui ai donc proposé de sortir avec moi pendant un mois, si après un mois il m'aimait on continuerai à sortir ensemble et s'il ne m'aimerait pas on arrêterait.

-D'accord, Law je suis heureux pour toi, je ne te méritais pas . Encore désolé.

-Luffy, Law reprit la parole moins rouge que tout à l'heure. Si tu es vraiment désolé dis moi qui tu aimes. »

J'hésitais beaucoup à lui dire que c'était Ace, celui que j'aimais mais le regard qu'il me lançait m'incitait à tous lui dire. Je finis par céder, non sans leur dire que s'il voulait savoir nous devrions aller, dans un endroit plus intimes que les couloirs.

Nous sommes allé dans un des recoins de la cour où personne n'allait :

« -En faite, celui que j'aime c'est Mr. Portgas, je devais être aussi rouge que Law, enfin quand il l'était, et je crois que ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais s'il vous plaît de dîtes rien à personne, je ne voudrais pas qu'il perde son travail à cause de moi. Je lui est déjà fais assez de mal comme ça. Disais-je en me remémorant ce que je lui avait dit plus tôt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'allons rien dire. Tu sais Luffy si tu m'avais quitter beaucoup plutôt tu pourrais être sur que je serais aller le dire au principale. Ou quand tu m'as quitter, je t'aurais fait un véritable scandale, mais je ne ferais rien parce que depuis environ deux semaines Kidd m'a séduit discrètement et je n'ai pas pu lui résisté. Quand il est venu me réconforter dans les toilettes, c'était une véritable chance et très drôle quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui pour t'oublier, alors que je l'avais déjà fait il y a une semaine. J'ai vraiment de très bon talent d'acteur. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, Kidd non plus d'ailleurs, on c'était fais avoir en beauté. Law avait vraiment de très bon talent d'acteur, on ne pouvait pas le contester.

« Tu nous à bien eu.

-Et en beauté, rajouta Kidd. »

Nous nous regardions puis éclations de rire, fou rire qui fut stopper net par cette garce de Melle Neko :

« Luffy, viens nous devons discuter. »

Je la suivis jusqu'à la salle que j'avais quitté i peine 10 minutes. Ace y étais encore, assis sur la chaise de son bureau, quand nous entrâmes dans la salle, la garce annonça notre arrivé :

« -Ace, je te ramène ton petit chéri, je vous laisse en amoureux. A plus. »

Et elle partit en faisant onduler sa chevelure rousse, que voulait-elle dire par ''ton petit chéri'', Ace étais amoureux d'elle avec sa manière de la défendre et … Deux bras stoppèrent mes pensées :

« -Luffy, pourquoi est-tu partis après tout ce que tu m'as dit, je voudrais qu'on est une discussion, tu veux bien ?

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

-Merci, pour commencer tutoie moi s'il te plaît, ensuite pourquoi a tu été aussi désagréable avec Nami ?

-Je... C'est sa faute, elle n'avait pas qu'à te draguer, ni à te prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais Luffy, Nami ne me drague pas.

-Si, quand l'autre jour, je suis venu chercher mon sac, je vous ai entendu. Et elle vous draguait, ça crève les yeux.

-Mais non, elle voulait m'aider à trouver quelqu'un.

-Ben oui, ELLE !

-Luffy, elle a déjà quelqu'un.

-Prouve-le.

-Tu vois ton professeur d'histoire Mlle Nico, je hochai la tête, et ben elles sont ensembles.

-QUOI?!

-Bon bref, je pense que tu as agis par jalousie, n'est pas ?

-Nan, pourquoi je serais jaloux de cette sale rousse, parce qu'elle est tellement belle alors que moi je suis …

-Luffy, tu es si mignon quand tu rougis. Il m'embrassa sur la joue. »

Oh non, je rougissais devant lui, il allait savoir que je l'aimais.

« Alors, Luffy que ressent-tu pour moi ?»


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Ace921.

Déclaration : Les persos appartiennent à Eechiro Oda.

Couple : Ace x Luffy.

Merci pour vos commentaires. Corrigé par Nanadu33890.

**Mon sexy prof, chapitre 6.**

« -Alors, Luffy que ressent-tu pour moi ?

-Ben je... Et toi tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime Luffy.

-Ben avec tes crises de jalousie, ça aurait été difficile de pas le voir, chuchotais-je.

-Oui mais Luffy, t'es mon Luffy. Je ne supporte pas que d'autres hommes t'approchent, j'y peux rien si je suis jaloux. »

Oh non il m'avait entendu mais il avait l'air de bien le prendre .

« -Oui mais tu étais pas obligé de te montrer aussi horrible avec Law et Sanji. C'est pas professionnel ça.

-Mais eeuuhh, Luffy, je veux pas qu'on t'approche.

-En gros si je t'écoute, je dois devenir associable et plus laisser personne m'approcher.

-Oui c'est ça tu as tout compris, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Nan mais ça va pas, je vais le faire juste parce que t'a de beaux yeux.

-S'il te plaît Luffy... attends tu as dit que j'avais de beaux yeux, tu es trop mignon.

-Arrête, soit un peu sérieux, t'es un prof et à moins que tu veuilles perdre ton travaille, il ne faut pas qu'on sortes ensemble.

-Oui mais Luffy, il faut au moins qu'on essaie, s'il te plaît.

-Bon d'accord mais on fait très attention compris.

-Oui mon Luffy. »

Il m'embrassa avec douceur puis avec passion, ses mains était sur mes hanches. Sa langue quémanda l'ouverture de mes lèvres que je lui autorisais. Sa langue titilla la mienne et elles commencèrent une danse endiablée, qu'Ace menait d'une main de maître. Il rompit le baiser par manque d'air.

« -Luffy, t'embrasse drôlement bien pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

-Eh, je ne suis pas si jeune. Je lui pinçais les fesses.

-Coquin aussi.

-Oui, je suis ton petit coquin, lui dit-je avec un regard que je voulais lubrique. »

Ace était partis dans un fou rire au point qu'il se roulait par terre. Il se tenait le ventre, quand il se calma et me regarda, il repartit dans un fou rire. Je commençais à me vexer :

« -Ace,t'es méchant tu fais rien que te moquer de moi, lui dis-je avec un voix d'enfant.

-Oh désolé mon Luffy mais...mais tu étais trop drôle.

-Hum bon t'es pardonné mais recommence pas.

-D'accord, me répondit-il en m'embrassant. »

Heureusement que je n'avais plus cour, M. Tony étais partis en sortis.

« -Je t'aime, Ace.

-Moi aussi Luffy, tu l'as dit, tu l'as dit.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimais, mon cœur.

-Ben oui, j'ai le droit de te le dire.

-Oui bien sûr, je t'aime tellement mon cœur. »

_**Ellipse de 3 ans.**_

J'étais épuisé après cette horrible journée, Usopp me courait toujours après, heureusement pour lui Ace n'étais plus mon prof. J'allais ouvrir la porte de mon appartement que je partageais avec Ace depuis 2 ans. Quand Ace l'ouvris en grand et se jeta dans mes bras :

« -Viens, Lu-chan, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-C'est quoi ? »

Il me banda les yeux et me fit avançait. Je trébuchais plusieurs fois. Quand il me dit de m'arrêter, je trouvais que la pièce était bien trop calme à mon goût. Il m'enleva le bandeau, j'allais lui demandait pourquoi mais plusieurs m'empêchèrent :

« -BONNE ANNIVERSIARE, LUFFY !

La lumière s'alluma je pus voir Sanji avec Zoro, Law avec Kidd et Nami avec Robine qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ace me chuchota à l'oreille :

« -Tu vois quand je te disais qu'elles sortais ensemble. »

Je ne lui répondis pas sous le choc mais comment aurais-je pensais que ma prof de maths, femme à forte poitrine, que touts les hommes regarder, quand elle passait devant eux. Qu'elle soit lesbienne allé en tuer beaucoup sous le choc. Sanji vint me prendre dans ses bras :

« -Joyeux anniversaire mon pote.

-Merci. »

La fête battait son plein malgré le peu de personne. Ace m'avait arraché des bras de Sanji, sans l'aide de Zoro, il n'y serait pas y arrivait. Il m'avait entraîner dans un coin de l'appartement. Ace m'embrassai dans le cou :

« -Merci, mon cœur pour la fête.

-De rien mon bébé.

-Je t'aime Ace.

-Moi aussi mon cœur. »

Fin

**FIN**


End file.
